Today, it is popular for people to text message or chat amongst one another. Text messages can be sent by various means, such as Short Message Service (SMS) or dedicated application programs (e.g., instant messaging applications). Examples of dedicated application programs include Whatsapp, Snapchat, Google Talk, ChatOn, and Facebook Messenger. Also, it is popular for people to also communicate by electronic mail (email), phone or video calls, using mobile telephones or computers. Mobile telephones enable communication by electronic mail, text messages or voice calls. One example of a VoIP-based phone application is Skype.
As communication options keep expanding, users will necessarily be required to manage multiple accounts for receiving communications. In some cases, users are forced to manage multiple accounts to keep personal and business communications separate. Although expanding the communications options for users is a benefit in terms of expanding the user's communication reach, users are currently challenged to keep up with the volume and intensity of received messages. This challenge is in part due to the vast amounts of social and work related demands on a user's time.
There remains a need for improved approaches to enable users to more efficiently manage communications, such as responses to communication requests, between one or more communication modes.